


You are the Sun, and mine

by lIlI_veenah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Good, Post-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lIlI_veenah/pseuds/lIlI_veenah
Summary: Masaru got something for Shoyo. Shoyo, is shocked and delighted.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	You are the Sun, and mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically not my first, first work I posted in AO3 but still, first in this account at least.
> 
> I know that this isn't good at all, and this is very self indulgent and I was bored to death and I was going through my past ideas and unposted works so.... *shrugs*.
> 
> This is probably the only work I'm gonna post tho so don't get your hopes up.

"Masaru you're here!" Shoyo jumped in Masaru's arms with delight flashing in his eyes. He was happy, of course, his boyfriend of five years was here to receive him from the Airport.

After three long years of training beach volley in Brazil, Shoyo managed to gain popularity in the masses there as, "Ninja Shoyo".

Shoyo missed his boyfriend considerably. A long-distance relationship is not a very stable relationship, and with the way they started theirs, it was torture. Still, they persevered and managed to make it here with love and trust as their foundation.

Masaru chuckled and circled his arms around his shorter boyfriend's torso. He missed the little devil very much. Masaru kissed around Shoyo's face, making his way to his neck.

"Masaru... stoooppp...." Shoyo groaned and pushed his boyfriend's body away from him. Although Shoyo was around 12 centimeters shorter than him, Shoyo was slightly more bulky and fit than Masaru was.

Masaru let go of his boyfriend after Shoyo whined about being hungry. Masaru slipped his hand into Shoyo's, and Shoyo reciprocated. He smiled softly at the shining face his boyfriend had right now.

Shoyo was always the sunshine in their relationship, lighting the surrounding area with his smile. While Masaru was stuck as the shadow behind him. But that's alright. He didn't mind the slightest bit. His priotity was Shoyo, and always will be.

Masaru gazed at the face that has the brightest smile in the world, eyes that are able to melt even the coldest soul, and skim as soft as the Heaven's wool. Shoyo was dragging him around to check the nearby restaurants where they could eat at, his mouth spouting word after word with his divine voice.

Maybe Masaru was the only one who thought everything about Shoyo was beautiful. And maybe he was the only one who thinks all of his flaws are still perfect in its own way.

But that only makes Masaru even more prideful.

He was the only one who notices his little habits. He was the only one who Shoyo would give his soft, shy smile to. He was the only one Shoyo will indulge in. Shoyo was his source of happiness. And he only hopes that he is the source of happiness for Shoyo.

`But...` Masaru stared at their connected hands.

He smiled.

`At least I can have him forever now.`

<~~———————~~>

"Shoyo."

"Hmm?"

Masaru let go of their hands, gets out a small box and kneels.

Shoyo, stumped, froze in his place.

"Shoyo, you've been my boyfriend for 5 years. We've gone through many things together, and although we've fought, cried, and hurt, I've never doubted the love and trust we in each other."

"Sho, you can sometimes be dumb, naive and outright impulsive. And though that makes me a bit annoyed, I've never even thought about taking back this kind-of decision."

"You've been my light for a longer time than we have been boyfriends. When you came into my life, it was like God has gifted me the sun. You have always shone, whether you were on the court, with our friends or even with strangers."

"I've always thought that there could be no sun other than the one above us. You, though, broke all my expectations of what being a sun is about. Shoyo, I know I'm cold, rude and sometimes detached, but I hope you know that my love for you, has even ascended the universe."

"I've always thought I was lucky to have you in my arms, to have the sun be in my arms. And, I want to take a step further."

"Hinata Shoyo.. Will you marry me? And be with me forever?"

Masaru, confident as ever, looked at Shoyo's shocked face and smiled softly at him.

Tears came out of Shoyo's face and he gasped.

"YES YES!! YES I WILL MARRY YOU A HUNDRED TIMES MASARU!!!" He cried of happiness and shock as he launched himself into Masaru's arms. Masaru let out a gleeful laugh as he hugged Shoyo back.

`Mom, I'm so happy right now. I wish you were here with me. But I guess you can see that from above. I hope you know how great of a mother you are, and how happy your son is now. I'll see you in eighty more years Mom. I need to spend time with Shoyo now.`

Masaru let out a tear as he laughed again, and tightened his arms around his, now, Fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATULATIONS TO GETTING TO THE END!! Here have some cookies🍪🍪
> 
> Thanks for reading this work, even though it is shitty, you actually kept reading so I applaud you.


End file.
